


拉窗帘

by caichenjh



Category: something about 12
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:24:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17726909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caichenjh/pseuds/caichenjh





	拉窗帘

蔡徐坤帮陈立农抹满脸的泪水，紧紧的抱住了陈立农，感受着怀里一如当年哭得颤抖的小兔子，蔡徐坤心脏疼得一抽一抽的，看着哭得越来越凶的陈立农，蔡徐坤不知所措，只好用嘴唇堵住陈立农哭泣呜咽的小嘴企图以此制止陈立农的哭闹。

蔡徐坤吻着陈立农沾了泪水的湿哒哒的唇，温温软软甜甜湿湿的触感完完全全唤起了当年亲密的记忆，忍不住伸手撩起陈立农的衣角往上揉捏，陈立农的哭声也渐渐转为呻吟，两人逐渐发情的身体开始释放大量信息素，陈立农也环住蔡徐坤的脖子忘我的回应蔡徐坤，强大的情潮面前两人只能缴械投降，放纵，谁也把持不住。

“蔡徐坤，拉窗帘。”

“陈立农，你还是和过去一样，喜欢在光线昏暗的地方做爱。”蔡徐坤捏着陈立农那张比过去还甜美可爱了几分的小v脸说。

“那样我会更专注，那感觉来得更强烈。”陈立农害羞的别过了潮红的脸。

没想到还能再抱紧彼此，没想到还能向挚爱索取身体最极致的快乐，于是久违的、熟悉的、强烈的、无数次在深夜里对彼此身体的渴望终于得到尽数释放，就像饥渴了太久的人遇到了水一样，昏暗的室内和宽大的沙发上两人边哭边酣畅淋漓，不愿意去感知白天和黑夜，只知道不断的纠缠、触摸、撞击、呻吟、挣扎、索取和享受，抵死缠绵，久久不愿放下彼此。


End file.
